monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Rathian
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Old Swamp, Forest and Hills, Jungle, Desert, Swamp, Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Tower Summit, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, Marshlands, Tower 3, Ruined Pinnacle, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Guiding Lands, Gorge, Highland, Fortress Ruins, Dawnwind Valley, Ancestral Tomb, Moonlands |Monster Size = 2303.8 1151.9 |Monster Relations = Dreadqueen Rathian, Scorching Heat Rathian, Conflagration Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Rathalos |Generation = First }} Description}} Rathian are female Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter. Physiology Rathian is a medium-sized true flying wyvern similar in looks to her male counterpart, Rathalos. Her hide is a dull, muted green in contrast to the Rathalos's deep red, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the Rathalos, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with the presence of sharp and highly poisonous needles, which she can use to poison foes upon contact. Abilities Rathian, like her mate, can generate flaming projectiles from her mouth. She is notably more proficient in the use of this weapon however, as she is commonly seen releasing multiple blasts at once. In addition, she is capable of charging up and releasing a more potent fire blast which can ignite a swath of ground in front of her. She can use the poisonous barbs on her tail club to inflict blunt-force, toxic wounds on foes, even if her tail was cut off. Her powerful legs allow her to run at high speeds, making her easily capable of chasing down most prey. Like the Rathalos, her vision is very keen, so Flash Bombs are useful in combat. Behavior Rathian is very territorial, choosing to patrol from ground while her Rathalos mate patrols from the sky. She will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when in close proximity to her nest and young. Rathian and Rathalos will always go after hunters that are carrying their eggs. Habitat Rathians can survive in almost any territory, but prefers areas with average temperature for nesting. As a result, she is known to be encountered in a large variety of areas such as the Jungle, Sandy Plains, and Primal Forest. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter (Introduced) * Monster Hunter G * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 3 * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter: World * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data Monster Hunter 3 Breakable Parts Monster Hunter 3 Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathian info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. | width="15" | | align="center" valign="top" | |} Monster Hunter 3 Item Effectiveness Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Damage Effectiveness Information taken from mhp3rd.net Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Breakable Parts Monster Hunter World Damage Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Rathian Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Rathian Carves/MH4U-Low-rank|Low rank||true Rathian Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank Rathian Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Equipment For more information, see Rathian Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Dreadqueen Rathian Main Article: 'Dreadqueen Rathian'' A Deviant of Rathian first appearing in Monster Hunter Generations. Hard Core (HC) Rathian HC Rathian has purple-tinged wing claws and more spikes on her tail, as well as some new behavior; for example, tossing rocks during a tail spin. HC Rathian's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Conflagration Rathian Main Article: 'Conflagration Rathian'' A Variant of Rathian that appears in Monster Hunter Online. Scorching Heat Rathian Main Article: 'Scorching Heat Rathian''' A Variant of Rathian first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Gallery ''For more images, see Rathian Photo Gallery MHW-Rathian Screenshot 001.png MHW-Rathian Screenshot 002.png MHW-Rathian Screenshot 002.jpg Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH1 Monsters Category:MH Large Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MHF1 Large Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MH2 Large Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Large Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MHFU Large Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:MH3 Large Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MHP3 Large Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4 Large Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MH4U Large Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters